


Experiments

by antrazi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Buffy, Spike/anyone, experimentation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments

Tara sat unsure on her bed and bit on her lips. The way she was acting Spike would have never thought it had been her own idea, this little try to see how the heteros got their rocks off.

But then, he would also have never thought that he would sometimes be the safe choice for experimentation of this kind, with a human.

Even if in this case he was. He liked both witches, they were warm and friendly and they had never treated him derogatory like others of the Scoobies. At the same time he was not emotionally invested in anybody. Yes, he had the hots for the slayer but that didn't mean anything. It was just a reaction to his circumstances, without a place among the other vampires and demons due to his chip, without a place among the Scoobies or humanity due to his nature.

The way Glinda was acting she expected him to push her clothes out of the way and go at it. Had she really that bad an opinion of guys?

Even if Red wouldn't sit there to watch the whole thing, he wasn't Angelus. He preferred his women willing and enthusiastic.

He would have to be extra careful with her, position her in a way that gave her all options and choices.

He kissed her on the mouth, soft and inviting. One hand was curled around her neck, keeping her in position but soft enough that she could push him easily away. His other hand roamed on her hip and the hem of her shirt, always staying above the clothes.

He felt Glinda's anxiety fading, she kissed him back and started her own stilted exploration of his body.

His vampiric senses recognized the smell of pheromones and the faster heartbeat of Red from the other side of the room. She was enjoying the show.

His thoughts halted.

Glinda, the shy, gentle witch Tara, had playfully bitten him in his lip.

He met her eyes with his and saw a devious smirk he would have never expected of her. Red laughed quietly in the background.

Spike smirked back and upped the stakes a bit. This proved to be an enlightening experience.


End file.
